Transformers: War For Cybertron: The Chosen Few
by Armoured Swampert
Summary: During the last days of the War for Cybertron, a new team of Wreckers must quickly get up to the caliber of service demanded of them as the newest members of the Autobot's elite strike team. Meanwhile, Onslaught and his Combaticons must gain the favor of Megatron while dealing with the orders of their "manager and benefactor", Shockwave.
1. Chapter 1

Springer's Busy Week Part 1

Springer flew through the Iacon sky, high above the Engineering District of the city. In times gone by, he had revelled in his skill at flying. Blasting through the sky at high speed, watching the lights of the cities stream in his optics used to be his favourite thing in the whole world. Then came the war, and then came the Wreckers. A single squad lead by Ultra Magnus had grown in fame and members, but before had been strictly unofficial and improvised. Now Optimus Prime wanted them to become the Autobot's black ops group, willing to go so far beyond the call of duty they may never come back.

That was why he was in the Engineering District. With input from Impactor, Wheeljack and even Optimus a new squad of Wreckers had been chosen. A capable leader, a weapons engineer, an experimental duo of super-soldiers, the brother of an excellent Wrecker, and a combat medic who made just as much use of the "combat" part as he does the "medic".

Springer's tracker beeped, announcing that he had arrived at the location of his first Wrecker: Ironfist the weapons engineer. He flew down to the door of a small building. A plaque beside the door announced it as "Ironfist's Workshop". He pressed the button for the door to open. Inside the door he could hear multiple locks working. While he waited for the door to open, Springer took the opportunity to take out a datapad and review Ironfist's Autopedia profile.

Ironfist was part of the second-newest generation of Cybertronians. Born before the war, he had been selected for the engineer caste and had been apprenticed to Crosshairs. He had quickly shown an initiative for making deadly and unorthodox weaponry and after six hundred years had struck out on his own as a mechanic and designer. When the war began he had served in Galaxy Maximus' squad before returning to weapons manufacture. He was a bit of a shut-in and, Springer suspected, a paranoiac if his door was anything to go on.

Just then the door opened. Springer went inside. As he walked down the corridor, he could hear the sound of welding, which he followed. Springer noticed that hanging on the walls were multiple weapons of design both famous and obscure. Among others, he noticed a version of the photon burst rifle which he kept concealed in his arm, something that looked worryingly like Megatron's fusion cannon (he'd have to ask him about that one), and an early version of Optimus Prime's ion blaster.

As Springer walked into the main workshop, which felt cramped with tools despite its fairly large size, he noticed Ironfist attaching a targeting laser to a dual-barrelled cannon around as half as tall as he was. He didn't seem to notice Springer in the room.

Hmm…, thought Springer. Does he know I'm here? I don't want to freak him out. He got his answer.

"Whoever you are," said Ironfist, still using a nail gun to attach the targeting laser. "My network of motion sensors in this workshop picked you up as soon as you came in here. If you're a Decepticon, know that I've got a silent alarm ready if you try anything. So don't!" Springer scratched his head. He sounded serious, but a little bit inexperienced.

I think I'll have a little fun with him, thought Springer. If he is who he I think he is he'll be ok with it. "I think you're a bit new to this." smiled Springer. "Firstly, you don't tell your attacker you have a silent alarm. Second, try actually taking a look at your 'intruder' before you threaten him, Ironfist. Or should I say _Fisitron_? "

Ironfist turned around. "So who exactly are y- Oh." said Ironfist, his words cut off as he realised who he was looking at. "You're Springer."

"Yup."

"You know who I am."

"More than that, I've read your blog."

Despite his apparent lack of a mouth, Ironfist gave a pretty good "shocked" face. "You've read my blog?!"

"_Wreckers: Declassified_ is the most popular blog on the datanet. You'd think its subjects would have read it. _The Wrecker's Air Attack _is my favourite entry, by the way."

Ecstatic wouldn't have done Ironfist's mood justice. "R-really? Mine too! The way you took out Soundwave's aerial drilling platform was amazing! Did Impactor really send him plummeting by replacing one of his Minicons with a bomb? And did Wheeljack really surf down to the surface on Carapace's corpse?"

Springer laughed. "Yep, yes and, though it was more 'hold on for dear life' than surf, yes. How'd you find out about this stuff anyway? A lot of your blog technically shouldn't exist."

Ironfist glanced to his side. "Well… I sent a whole bunch of data access requests to high command, and used the files they gave me to write the entries. I also maybe possibly might have done just a little bit of… hacking. It was just a small bit though! Really!"

Springer gave Ironfist a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm not arresting you or anything. Just know that we don't hack our own COs in the Wreckers, got it?"

Ironfist blanked. "You... You want me in the Wreckers?"

"_We_ want you in the Wreckers," corrected Springer. "You're part of a new squad chosen by a committee of high-ranking Wreckers. Wheeljack in particular was extremely impressed with your knowledge of weaponry and weapon design."

Ironfist's eyes lit up an electric blue. "I-I don't believe it! You actually want _me _in the Wreckers? I don't know what to say."

Springer smiled. "Well, I personally hope you say yes. We think you're ready for this gig, and we'll be glad to have you on board."

Ironfist looked around his workshop, taking in the room where he had spent a large portion of his life figuring out ways to kill people in interesting ways while writing about the heroes who now wanted him to join them. "Yes. Yes, I think I'm ready." He whispered. "Just let me finish up a few projects here, ok?" he tapped the cannon he had been working on. "I won't be able to help you without my new perfected lightformer cannon."

"Don't worry; I don't need you for a week. Report to the Autotrooper barracks in Iacon in a week. We'll set you up with your new squad from there." Springer walked over to the cannon. "You must be very proud of this. What's it fire?"

Ironfist picked up the cannon and attached it to his back using a pair of magnets. The barrels flipped down, and the targeting laser glowed red at the wall. "The lightformer cannon, version 3.5 with optional targeting attachment, magnetically accelerates large bolts of destronium to speeds of up to 200 km/ph , which explode on hit. It also comes in a tank mode modification, for an extra fee."

Springer clapped his hands. "Wow. You know your stuff. Can I get one? A little smaller, hand-held if possible. I need less weight for when I'm jumping."

Ironfist powered down the cannon. "Version 4 will be held like a minigun. By version 7 I'll be able to condense it to rifle size. I'll save the first one for you, sir."

"Good work, Ironfist. Or should I say _Ballistics Officer _Ironfist? I'll leave you to your work. I'll see you in a week."

Ironfist gave the happiest salute he had ever given. "Yes, sir!"

Springer left the workshop and blasted off into the sky. If all the other recruits are this eager, he thought, they'll be the best Wreckers yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Springer's Busy Week Part 2**

"Alright, test subjects T84 and T85, please enter the test track." At this call over the intercom, two robots stepped out on to the test track. The first one was tall and slim, with large, curved blades pointing out over his elbows, his head an aerodynamic form, with a single curved spike extending from the back of it. The fierce halogen lights above the test track, which had its blast roof closed for safety, played over his gold and green body. His companion was much, much shorter, barely scraping three metres tall. Four helicopter blades hung from his back, giving him the appearance of wearing a sharp, metallic cape. His orange finish was much more matte compared to his companion, and his head was a cone, with only a silver faceplate and blue goggles betraying its true function.

The tall bot started a series of stretches, loosening his joints, his wheels visibly spinning in their compartments in his back and feet. His companion started similar, flaring his blades into an X. Once again the sound of the intercom started. "Ok, Lightyear, Jolt, begin combination sequence."

At this, a series of panels unfolded in Lightyear's chest, revealing a circular slot. Jolt responded by converting into a small helicopter mode and flying up into the sleek bot's chest. He morphed again, this time into a hemisphere, his silver rotors flipping up into a V over Lightyear's shoulders. The panels closed, leaving only a small portion of Jolt's engine form visible. The rotors still peaked in spikes, creating a kind of collar. As the panels closed, the red power lines running around Lightyear's body glowed fierce, along with the Autobot symbol on his chest. Another backward pointing spike flared from the top of his head, and a battle mask slotted into place over his mouth. He looked towards a camera near the entrance to the track.

"Combination complete, Chromedome." The young bot said to his monitors.

"Good. All readings are normal, so you're good to go for conversion. Let's see if we can't break Mach 5 today, huh?" came the reply. Inside the monitoring office, Chromedome, a tall and slim bot with massive wheels and exhaust pipes on his shoulders, looked towards a small bot, similar in size to Jolt, and nodded. The little guy ran through the door and activated a camera bolted to his head. He gave a thumbs up to Lightyear.

Lightyear stepped out on to the test track. He did a quick stretch, and then started a sprint. As he ran, he did a front flip and came down as sleek, powerful car, which in a more peaceful time, would have suited a racer very well. He took no time in accelerating, and was soon blasting along the track and Mach 6.

As this was happening, Springer touched down at the Autobot Centre for Advanced Weapons and Transformation Technology (the tech-heads were scientists, not poets). After a quick security scan, he walked into Perceptor's office.

"Ah, Springer, my good fellow!" Perceptor greeted him. He stood up and vigorously shook Springer's hand. For whatever reason, long before the war, Perceptor had been chosen for the scientist caste, despite his massive tank alternate mode. This may have had something to do with his third microscope form. "How are the Wreckers?"

Springer gave a short laugh and answered. "Mean, rowdy, and drunk on Energon shots." Perceptor returned the laugh.

"Hahaha! Ah…. How is Hot Rod coming along?"

"I'm a little bit worried; his visions are vague but worrying. Someone dies, and someone else is reborn. The last one is particularly horrifying, apparently."

"Hmmm… Let's just hope these visions are of the far future, and not the near." He brightened up. "Anyways, something tells me this isn't a personal call. What's going on?"

Springer took on a more serious face. "Sorry, but we're gonna have to put Lightyear on the field early."

Perceptor was so surprised by this that he knocked his hoverchair into the wall.

"What? Impossible! The Powermaster process is not refined! There is still a year left of testing to be performed, at the very least," Perceptor got out of his chair and shook his head. "No. I cannot allow it."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter what you think." Springer produced a license tablet. "I've got full authority from both Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime for the assembly of a new Wreckers squad. If you don't believe me, check out the rubsign."

Perceptor grabbed the tablet and touched a black silhouette of the Autobot symbol. A flickering blue hologram appeared, displaying the form of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. The two had a close resemblance to each other, though Magnus was much more heavily armed than Optimus. The legend went that Magnus used to have a similar body to Optimus, but had since upgraded himself into a much more armoured form. The recording of Optimus spoke first.

"This license gives the user full authority for the personal picking of new Wreckers personnel. Any complaints can be forwarded to Ultra Magnus." The hologram of Magnus frowned. "Trust me, taking it up with me will not be something people can deal with."

Perceptor sighed. "Fine. It's just… He's not ready yet. When he emerged from the Well, we picked up on his combination ability and took custody of him almost immediately. He's not ready for the outside world. He's got no people skills. We've been training him ever since the war began. Speed and guns are all he knows."

Springer gave him the stare of a soldier. "Perfect."

At this point, Lightyear was practicing his aiming and his foot mounted wheels at the same time. Kinetic launchers fired metal balls, which he took out at lightning speed with a Pathblaster heavy pistol. Larger targets required a shot of his Gear Shredder, launching rotating blades at incredibly high speeds, cutting the targets in half. The whole time he was repositioning himself, always finding a good angle. Springer walked in to the track unperturbed. He first looked towards the small bot recording the training.

"Rewind, stop recording."

Rewind looked up, surprised. "But this is important footage to be analysed for later use! We can't stop now!"

"Sorry, but I've got a permit from Perceptor."

Rewind sighed and motioned to Chromedome through a window to stop the target practice. Seeing that the launchers had stopped, Lightyear ejected Jolt and they walked over to Springer and Rewind.

"Excuse me, but what is happening?" his speech was clipped and polite, the kind of speech that comes from being surrounded by scientists for all of your life.

"Lightyear, you're to report to the Autotrooper barracks in the next megacycle." Springer replied.

Jolt looked up. "That's nice, but where is this?" His speech was slightly sharper compared to Lightyear's politeness.

It occurred to Springer that if neither of them had left the facility before, then they wouldn't know where the barracks was. He activated his communicator.

"Hold on one second guys… Hey, Coldfront? Yeah, I need an escort. Sorry I can't get it done, I got other newbies to pick up… Uhuh. Ok, I got a bot and a Mini-con who need an escort to the Autotrooper barracks." At this point Springer whispered. "The two are kinda weird, just be careful, alright?" He turned his communicator off and turned to Lightyear and Jolt. "Ok, I've sent someone to escort you to the barracks. He'll point you in the right direction. When you get in you'll get a room set up and your new insignia. I'm afraid I've got to move now; I need to pick up a few more new Wreckers." He walked out of the test track.

Lightyear turned to Rewind. "I suppose I must not keep my escort waiting. I will now retrieve my possessions. Goodbye Rewind, you were always helpful." He walked away with Jolt following.

Jolt looked up. "Boss, are you sure about this? I mean, are we ready?" Lightyear looked down, his face blank.

"We knew this day was coming, Jolt. Now is the time for us to join the war. The Autobot's cause is a just one, and we must see help it."

"Well, if you say so… I wonder what it's gonna be like."

"What will be like?"

"The outside."

"Well then, I suppose we must find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Springer's Busy Week Part 3

Today was not Pyro's day. His clean-up team, Damage Control, had been called to provide some general clean-up (Object recovery, survivor retrieval, electronics assessment, the usual.) to the Temple at Simfur, which had been defended by nobody's favourite Autobots, the Lightning Strike Coalition. The group were known for having serious authority issues and a total lack of restraint. He was en route to inspect the aftermath of a Decepticon raid, which had not gone well for the Decepticons at all. He was taking his time, partly due to his vehicle mode's weight, and partly because he didn't want to have to talk to Grimlock, the LSC's leader and a violent renegade.

Pyro's vehicle mode – a half-track fire truck with water cannons and a plough for removing rubble (often called a "'Con catcher" for its alternate function) from his path – cruised along the Simfur highway, the sun glinting off the shielding around the highway. As he drove, Pyro wondered how long the beauty of the holy city, built in tribute to the Original 13 Primes, would last. Ahead was the turn-off to the Temple. Pyro was dismayed to see a pillar of smoke. He activated his communicator and called Streetwise, his second-in-command.

"Morning, boss. What's up?" came the cheerful voice of Streetwise. He wasn't bad at his job, but sometimes he just didn't know what tone to use.

"How about the massive pillar of smoke coming from the Temple_, that_ is very up. In fact, you could say it's vertical. What happened there?" Pyro didn't mind Streetwise all that much, but sometimes he wished he could be serious for just a second.

Streetwise sounded embarrassed. "Well, Grimlock called in an air strike and bombed the place; he's finishing off any Decepticon survivors now."

Pyro was shocked, to say the least. "He did what?! That idiot knows the rules, any 'Con survivors must be captured for questioning! What's the structural damage like?"

"Electronics are down; we've had to set up a generator on-site. There are a few large holes in the Temple walls as well. It's a testament to its builders that it didn't just crumble."

If Pyro had been in robot form he would've pinched his brow. He had to settle for a weary sigh. "Ok then, set up a perimeter around the Temple. I don't want any nosy Elite Guards or anyone else poking their olfactory sensors in someone else's business. Get Landmine to have a look at those holes, see if he can get any temporary barriers in for the moment. Those generators are scrap compared to main power. I think one of those LSC goons has some energon conduit repair experience, his name's Snarl, I think. Tell him to have a look at it. He probably broke it himself anyway. I'm nearly there, see you in a second."

"Sure thing boss. Streetwise out." Pyro knew that Streetwise would be grinning cheekily and giving a salute.

Pyro then took the turn off to the Temple, and arrived after a few more minutes of driving. To his chagrin, he was not surprised at the heavy damage caused by the LSC's "defence". The Temple, a thirteen-sided building, one for each of the Original Primes, lacked its usual glow, instead faintly flickering thanks to Streetwise's generator. As Streetwise had mentioned, there were several large holes in it, which were currently being inspected by the massive form of Landmine. A few metres away, the LSC member Pyro remembered as Snarl was welding a new conduit toether. Ahead of him, Streetwise appeared to be shouting at a massive hunk of metal. It was only when he drove closer did Pyro realise it was Grimlock, leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition.

Pyro drove up to them, converting to robot mode as he did so. His robot form was slightly larger than average, his shoulders protected by the halves of his half-track's plough, and his height was increased by his two water cannons, one on each side of his pronged head. Water was not unknown on Cybertron, but it was very rare, with annual rainfall often less than 30 mm across the planet. Most of the water used in fire-fighting was synthesised in a lab. However, his cannons also had other forms of ammunition, including CO2 and quick-setting capture foam, used for capturing errant Decepticons.

He attempted to use this extra height to intimidate Grimlock, but he barely managed to equal him in size, even with the cannons. Grimlock was the perfect example of a brawler: massive, burly, and with claws set in to his knuckles for extra power for punching. In his right hand he held a massive energo-sword, its energon-infused blade glowing with power. Pyro was slightly worried to notice that several Decepticon heads were attached to his waist. Pyro realised that these must be the remnants of the Decepticon attackers.

Pyro decided to use his tough guy act on him. "Grimlock. You shouldn't have killed those survivors. There may be repercussions." As he spoke those last words, his cannons swung down a few degrees, just barely moving them.

Grimlock looked down at him for a second. After a few seconds he finally spoke. "You look like Optimus. Why would you make yourself look like such a weakling?"

Pyro inwardly sighed. Here we go again. "Look, I was protoformed like this. I don't believe in cosmetic surgery, so here I am. It's not my fault I'm almost the spitting image of Optimus Prime. Now, why did you call in a Pit-damned air strike on one of the most holy sites on the planet?"

"The Decepticons had to die, and I killed them in the most efficient way possible." Grimlock barked out a short laugh. "You Autobots are all the same. I follow your commands, and when I complete them better than you ever could you complain about it!"

This made Pyro lose his temper. "Better? Better?! You idiot! Do you have no restraint? You destroyed one of the holiest places in the world for some slagging Decepticons?!" He swung his cannons down. "I oughta waste you right now, you piece of scrap!"

Grimlock laughed hard. "Temper, temper, _Optimus_," He swung his sword in a circle. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

"Boss, let's not go down this route" whispered Streetwise, who was nervously standing by Pyro's shoulder. "For one thing, he's bigger than you, and I'd rather not see the guy who gives me my pay get cut to pieces."

"Streetwise," growled Pyro. "Go away." Something in his voice made Streetwise walk quickly away in the opposite direction. "Alright Grimlock, you've got ten seconds to apologise for this mess. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what, short stuff?" Grimlock growled. "You haven't got the bearings to do a thing."

Pyro narrowed his optics as a visor and faceplate slid in to place. "Really? Let's see about that."

Springer's helicopter mode flew above the Simfur temple. According to his schedule, his next prospective Wrecker was supposed to be surveying some repair efforts at the Temple. As he went in to land, he realised that his recruit had managed to be brave or stupid enough to pick a fight with Grimlock! Realising that the potential leader of the new Wreckers squad may be about to become metal shavings, he folded up his propellers and activated his jet engines, rocketing down to the potential combatants. As he got close to them, he transformed to robot mode and performed a three-point landing right in between Pyro and Grimlock. He quickly stood up.

"Both of you break it up. Now." Though Springer had the urge to bring up some concealed weaponry, he decided it would only worsen the situation. "Grimlock, you're getting reported to Prime. I'm no seer, but I see a possible pay drop in the future." Though the LSC fought for the Autobots, they were technically mercenaries and expected pay in the form of extra energon rations.

"On whose authority, greenie?" came Grimlock's sneering reply.

"Ultra Magnus'. Remember, Grimlock, hammer beats lightning."

Grimlock must have decided that it wasn't worth the trouble of arguing, as he converted in to an armoured transport and started to drive off. As he left, he called the rest of the LSC to go with him.

Springer turned to Pyro. "Well, that's been sorted out."

"Yeah, thanks for that, he was seriously getting on my nerves." Pyro replied.

"Just remember, we don't like seeing that kind of thing in the Wreckers."

To use a phrase which would not come to exist for millennia, the penny dropped. "Wait a second. You want me in the Wreckers?"

Springer gave a smile. "That's right. We're setting up a new squad and you've been shortlisted for the captain of the team."

Pyro was inquisitive. "Huh. Wow. I mean, why? I'm only the leader of a clean-up crew.

Springer took out his data-slide and looked at it. "Well, for one thing you've got an excellent track record for leadership. Your team has performed some great repairs, in some cases while under fire, like that job on the Acropolex."

Pyro rolled his optics. "Oh, that. The Acropolex was a mediocre job, in my opinion. We had to fight off cons and apply new plating to the central wing, with the wrong materials too. I've been meaning to get back there and sort it out, but I've never had the time."

"Well I'm afraid that's not changing. You're to report to the Autotrooper barracks in two days' time. We'll sort you out from there. We've already got a replacement to lead your team."

"Who is it?"  
Springer consulted his data-slide again. "Says here she's called Minerva."

Pyro seemed to relax a little bit. "Oh, that's fine. She's inexperienced, but she's smart."

Springer looked relieved. "Woo. Thank Primus; I thought you'd be the kind to complain. Anyways, you'll do fine in the Wreckers. You've got the right body type for combat. If you need any modifications, we just acquired a mechanical engineering prodigy."

"Alright then. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish up here and get the guys ready for their new leader." Pyro motioned towards his team, who had by now noticed a high-ranking Wrecker was talking to their boss and were standing in a group, watching the proceedings with interest.

Springer nodded. "Do what you need to do. In the meantime, I need to get moving. Remember, two days at the Autotrooper barracks." With that, Springer leapt in to the air and converted in to helicopter mode and flew away.

Pyro turned to the assembled members of Damage Control. "Well guys, there's been a change of plan. This is going to be my last job for a while. I've been recruited for a new Wreckers team." Streetwise put his hand up. "Yes Streetwise?"

"Two questions boss. One, who's going to be in charge while you're gone? And two, are we still going to get paid?"

Same old Streetwise, thought Pyro. "Your new leader is called Minerva. She's young, but she knows her stuff. I trained with her for a while. She'll also be responsible for handing out pay, don't worry."

"That's a relief." Grinned Streetwise.

"Any other questions?" Asked Pyro.

Landmine, a huge armoured robot with massive claws and a crane arm on his shoulder, spoke. "Listen, Pyro. I've been around the block a few times. I've seen what's happened to Wreckers. For them, death is an occupational hazard."

"Where are you going with this, Landmine?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful. You're a good bot, and I don't want to see you go before it's time."

Pyro smiled. "Thanks, Landmine. Let's not get too depressed yet, though. I'm not dead just yet, right Let's finish this job and afterwards we'll go out for a drink. Who's with me?"

There was a general cheer from the assembled members of Damage Control.

Pyro smiled one last time. "Alright, let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Springer's Busy Week Part 4

"Oh, hahaha, it gets better. When the Decepticon woke up, he was suspended from a cable 3000 feet up! He couldn't tell me the coordinates fast enough!" So came more laughter from the Autotrooper barrack's mess hall. Inside were two robots that were both holding cubes, which were half-filled with a glowing liquid. One of them, a tall, visor-wearing fellow took a sip.

"You know, Evac, I've been in a lot of military bases. Most of the time I spend in them is spent re-attaching limbs and such, so I don't get a lot of time to critique, if you know what I mean." Evac, a tall blue and gold robot with rotor blades on his arms, nodded. "However, I do know that this barracks has got the worst drink I've ever had."

"I'd drink to that." Evac replied. "Well, I wouldn't drink this. I'd drink something else, that isn't bad. You know." He walked over to the energon distillery from which they had obtained their drinks and opened a panel on it. "Hey, let me see if I can't just make some modifications to this thing, give the energon a bit of a kick."

Sadly, Evac would never have the chance to modify the distillery, as at that point Springer walked in. Red Alert and Evac both gave casual salutes. Springer returned them.

"Evening sir," said Red Alert. "You need a drink? Evac was just giving the distillery an upgrade."

Springer took a seat. "I'm afraid not, Red. This is just a business call, specifically about tomorrow."

Evac rolled his optics. "What's there to say? New guys turn up, we have a meet-and-greet and we give them some training for two weeks and then roll out. Simple."

Springer smiled. "Not as simple as that, I'm afraid. We've just got orders from Prime on the new squad's first mission. Here." He handed a dataslide over to Evac. Red Alert looked at it over his shoulder.

Evac mouthed the words as he read them. After a few seconds he looked up with a shocked face. "You can't be serious."

Springer's expression didn't change.

"You are. I can't believe this." Evac raised his hands in protest. "Seriously, the first mission for a rookie Wrecker team should not be 'Infiltrating Megatron's big bash'! Red Alert, back me up on this."

Red Alert nodded. "I'm afraid I agree with Evac on this one, boss. The team is barely suited for this op. One's a gun nut, one hasn't been outside his science bubble since he was protoformed, and the field leader looks like Optimus Prime himself! It's not like anyone on this team has stealth packages installed or anything."

Springer brushed some dirt of his left shoulder plate. "On the contrary boys, the new Wreckers will be perfect, the main reason being that they're not recognisable."

Evac blinked. "Excuse me?"

"We need to face facts. The Wreckers have become famous. People know who we are. In fact, one of these new guys has been chronicling our exploits for a while now, including ones we assumed were highly classified. These new Wreckers are the exact opposite. They're basically nobodies. We'll give 'em a new paint job and no one will know."

Red Alert sighed. "Alright, fine. Just know that if this goes under, they'll be trapped in a city full of angry Decepticons with the bare minimum of spec ops training. This is on your head."

Springer began to open his mouth, but if an argument was about to commence we will never know, as at that moment the mess hall doors slid open and Hot Rod walked in.

Hot Rod was one of the skinniest 'bots around. Everything about him was thin and spiky. His widest point was the massive spoiler of his vehicle mode, which formed a large back-plate which went higher than his curved shoulders. He had a tired expression on his face.

"Urgh. 'Sup guys."

Springer turned around, surprised. "Hot Rod! I thought you were on your recharge slab."

Hot Rod stretched, his wheels spinning in their holsters in his feet and arms. "Couldn't sleep. You briefing the guys without me?"

Springer shook his head. "No no, just giving a bit of a heads up. Since you're awake, you might as well have one of these." He tossed a briefing tablet to Hot Rod, who caught it and started reading. "Perceptor was asking for you the other day."

"Oh, tell him I said hi." Hot Rod absent-mindedly tapped at the tablet.

Red Alert, who had been discussing with Evac the possibility of obtaining some infiltration packages, looked up. "Hot Rod, have you been keeping that diary, like I asked?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Hot Rod was more focussed on the briefing than his medic.

"Any changes in your visions? Perhaps some more clarity on the situation?"

"No, just the usual death and returning." He yawned. "I'm going back to my room. See you guys tomorrow."

Springer scratched his head. "That kid has problems." He turned to his other teammates. "So, thoughts on the mission?"

Evac shrugged. "At first glance, it seems easy enough. Turn up, grab some info and leave like nothing happened. We could even get a few drinks while they're there. However, I and Red Alert have some misgivings about the contingency plan."

Red Alert nodded. "According to this, if we're caught then you'll send in Impactor's team to pull us out. With all due respect, I don't think even the legendary Impactor would be able to get us out of Kaon alive."

Springer could only shrug. "Hopefully most of the 'cons will be busy. I'm sorry, but it's the best we got." Red Alert and Evac's collective frowns was enough to get him to crack. "Fine, I'll talk to Silverbolt about getting the Aerialbots in on this. Happy?"

Evac and Red Alert gave affirmative grumbles. "Good." said Springer. "We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." With that, he left.

Pyro drove across the bridge towards the Autotrooper barracks, which had been taken over as the Wrecker's base of operations. The barracks was a large, ugly building, like a series of big grey boxes. It was surrounded by a few firing ranges, a melee combat training area and a track suitable for going on foot, wheel, tread, or hover-tread. To the west was the Acropolex, a mysterious building with no entrance, but several guns which could be operated from several sites nearby.

Speaking of the track, Pyro noticed two bots on the track. One was in vehicle form, and was circling the track at a great rate. The other was standing, watching his fellow speed around the track. Seeing as Pyro didn't know exactly where to go, he drove up to them and transformed. They were, of course, Ironfist and Lightyear.

Since I have already described Lightyear in detail, I shall now do the same for Ironfist. Ironfist was fairly tall, around half a head shorter than Pyro, though the Lightformer cannon on his back helped equal their height. He was primarily orange-gold, but parts of him, including his head and legs, were teal. His faceplate was white. His vehicle mode wheels were mounted on hinged metal joints at his shoulders and hips. The front of his vehicle mode formed his chest, a common choice in Autobots. Ironfist's head had a jagged crest formed of two shards of metal, surrounding a golden centre.

"Hey," said Pyro as he raised a hand in greeting. "Are you in for the Wreckers job as well?"

Ironfist turned around. "Oh, hello. Yeah, I'm here for this as well. My name's Ironfist, and that's Lightyear and Jolt." Lightyear transformed and ejected Jolt. Lightyear nodded his head and Jolt saluted.

Pyro smiled. "It's Pyro. I guess you were asked here by Springer."

Lightyear nodded. "Yes, I and my companion were called here by Springer to fight against the Decepticons."

"What the boss means," Piped up Jolt, "is yeah, we were."

"Don't worry, we understood." said Ironfist. He turned to Pyro. "Hey, those are nice cannons." He stepped closer and a magnifying lens slid over one of his eyes. "What ammunition do they fire? Who made them?"

Pyro backed away. "Woah, woah! Personal space, please!"

Ironfist realised what he was doing and backed off. "Oh, I'm really sorry! It's just, that's some great workmanship on your back."

"Sorry, but I was protoformed with these." replied Pyro, with only a hint of pride in his voice. "They only fire non-lethal ammunition though, mostly fire-fighting stuff. I do have capture foam, though."

Ironfist drooped slightly. "Aw… What a waste of such excellent natural weaponry! Even the bad boys on my back are of my own design. I could modify them for combat, if you like. Lasers, rockets… How about a flamethrower for the fire truck?"

Pyro shook his head. "Not happening, I'm afraid. I don't believe in body surgery."

Ironfist sighed. "A real shame." He brightened up and turned to Lightyear and Jolt. "So, what do you have for weaponry?"

To answer, Lightyear turned his arm slightly as one of his blades took on a red glow, signifying it being energon-powered.

"Oh, that's pretty good," murmured Ironfist as he examined the blade. "I'm not really much of a melee expert, but it looks good. I personally find a whack of a gravity wrench is good enough."

"Hey! What about me?" came a small shout. It was Jolt, who was currently waving two prongs on his arms, which crackled with electricity. Ironfist apologised and gave his opinion.

"Hm…" he said as several more lenses slid over his eye to examine Jolt's weaponry, which was around half the size of Ironfist's thumb. "Ah, good old Mini-con workmanship. What kind of damage do they do to us guzzlers?" Ironfist was referring to Mini-con slang for standard-sized Cybertronians.

Jolt shrugged. "Don't know. Wanna find out?" His power lines glowed a shade brighter, the Cybertronian body language equivalent to a smirk (useful if you don't have a mouth).

Ironfist would have come up with a suitably witty retort, if Springer, Evac and Red Alert hadn't arrived. Springer did not get much enjoyment in his line of work, but his dramatic entrance on a recruit's first day was always fun. He and Evac flew towards the recruits while Red Alert drove below them. Red Alert's vehicle form was a boxy, strong SUV, perfect for going over all kinds of terrain. This made his role of field medic much easier. It was mostly white, but a few navy stripes went over it. Ironfist's trained eye could see that a panel on the roof could open up in to a gun turret.

At first glance, Evac and Springer's vehicle forms were very similar, both being based off the Stratoshot, the main aerial transport of the Autobots. They comprised of a single vestigial cockpit (a leftover of Quintesson occupation) with two large engines jutting out and above of each side. On the whole, it looked rather like a series of three comets joined together. However, it was easy to see the difference between Evac and Springer. Springer was bright green with some yellow highlights, and had two large air-to-air missile pods hanging from the cockpit. Evac, on the other hand, was gold with blue highlights, and instead of missile pods, a twin-barrelled laser cannon from beneath the cockpit and two grappling launchers. More noticeably, he had a rotor on the side of each engine, affording him extra pulling strength and manoeuvrability while hovering. All in all, Springer had the look of a high-speed fighter, while Evac appeared to be weighed towards air-to-ground strikes and rescue ops.

The Wreckers were extremely impressed when, as Springer got close, he converted to _another_ vehicle form, this time a jeep with a mounted turret. The ability to have multiple alternate modes was rare among Cybertronians, and so the new Wreckers were surprised that their commanding officer had this ability.

The trio of officers reached their charges and transformed. Red Alert's robot mode was actually rather skinny, but it was covered in panels formed from the exterior of his vehicle form. His head had a visor pointing over his eyes.

Evac was rather different looking from Springer, despite their shared alt-modes. His legs were formed from the cockpit of his vehicle form, and his laser cannon's barrels pointed above his back. The lower parts of his arms were formed from part of his jet engines, and had the helicopter blades folded up on them.

After a second the recruits realised that they should salute, and did so. Springer smiled.

"At ease and good morning, men," he said. "Well, you all know why you're here. Optimus Prime has notified us that the existing Wreckers squad is not enough, so you have been picked for this new squad due to certain qualities you all possess." He began to pace back and forth in front of the recruits.

"However, you are not ready yet. Though you have all completed compulsory combat training, you will be given two weeks of training before beginning operations." He stood two one side and waved his hand towards Evac and Red Alert. "This is Evac and Red Alert. They will serve on your squad as second in command and medical officer, respectively. However, during training they will also function as your supervisors, monitoring your progress and reporting back to me. Any questions?" Ironfist raised his hand.

"Yeah, when will we meet Ultra Magnus and Impactor and Roadbuster and-"Before he could get excited Springer interrupted.

"The main Wreckers squad are currently out on a mission, and will only be back by the time you're well into your first mission." Ironfist drooped a little at this, but kept straight.

"Anybody else?" asked Springer.

"Hold on." said Pyro. "You're asking us, three non-combatants, to join your elite strike force, and only giving us two weeks of training?"

Evac looked like he was about to reprimand Pyro, but Springer stopped him. "Ok, listen up," said Springer, with a bit of weariness. "I'm going to give it to you straight, and I'm not saying this again."

"Gentlemen, we are losing. Despite our best efforts, Megatron is just beating us at every turn. He's managed to get to the Core and corrupt the planet with Dark Energon. Optimus Prime is preparing a response, but we gotta help him take this world back. As I said, Impactor's crew isn't enough. We are expanding the Wreckers from a small group of problem solvers to an elite strike force. Your skills are needed. _You _are needed. Gentlemen, starting today, we take back the planet. Who's with me?"

The recruits gave a roar, though Pyro's was slightly reluctant.

"Alright," said Springer, happy with his speech. "We'll give you the tour, and then tomorrow we begin nice and early."


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Combination Part 1

Blast Off drifted on the edge of Cybertron's thin atmosphere. He was monitoring some incoming Autobot signals. Nothing particularly important was on the airwaves, mostly desperate commanders pleading with the Autobots' High Command for reinforcements. Blast Off would have smirked had his lack of a mouth not prevented him. Being the communications officer of the Combaticons meant he did not get to partake in battle as much as he would like, so Blast Off took what pleasures he could.

He was currently drifting in front of a satellite, hacking it with some highly complicated programs written by Soundwave himself, when he received a hail from an encrypted Decepticon channel. This was quite a surprise to him, as his shift was not yet done and Onslaught would not call unless something extremely important came up. He reluctantly accepted the call and activated a holoprojector in his hand. He was greeted by the cyclopean visage of Shockwave.

"Tell Onslaught to expect a call from me in approximately twenty minutes," said the Decepticon Head of Science in his emotionless voice. "That should give you enough time to return to your base and tell him in person." He promptly severed the communication.

It took Blast Off approximately fifteen seconds to decide that he should tell Onslaught in person. He converted to rocket mode and shot off through the atmosphere. Normally the sight of Blast Off shooting across the sky as a brown and purple blur would send Autobots running, but he had no time to harass some ground troops. Shockwave was one of the "Big Three" of the Decepticons along with Megatron and Soundwave. He had been extremely involved with the Combaticons from soon after they were formed, and even bestowed on them some experimental technology. After they underwent the requisite highly painful operations, of course. When Shockwave told you to do something, it was a very good idea to do what he said, as he was always looking for more test subjects.

Blast Off was nearing Deepsteel, the Combaticon's bunker and base of operations. Though it appeared to be a small building, this was just a front, as the actual base was located underground to protect from Autobot bombs. According to Blast Off's internal chronometer, he still had seven minutes. Time enough to land, take the lift and enter Onslaught's office.

Blast Off converted to robot mode in mid-air and let his momentum carry him to the door of the lift. He opened it, going in to the hall which led to several corridors filled with some basic computers. He pressed a button hidden on the wall, and a portion of the hall started to sink into the floor. Blast Off hopped on.

Blast Off absent-mindedly twitched his wings and flared his shoulder-mounted engines. It would take the lift three minutes to get to the base, and then, after getting through several coded locks, it would take him another three minutes to get to Onslaught. As the lift made its journey down, Blast Off pondered the meaning of Shockwave's message. The Combaticons had followed orders to the letter, but still were low on recognition from other Decepticons. Shockwave showed an interest in them, but this was not enough. Only Megatron's recognition would give Onslaught the tools he needed to function at complete efficiency.

The lift touched down with a hiss. The doors opened after performing a series of scans and Blast Off walked down a corridor. He checked his chronometer again. Three minutes, just as planned. As he walked, a door opened to his side and his teammate Swindle walked out in front of him, seemingly having an argument down his communicator.

"Listen, four thousand shanix is the lowest I'll go!" he said as he realised what had happened and mouthed "sorry" to his teammate and he continued past him, his voice trailing behind him. "Alright, I'll meet you later with the goods. Have the money and we'll do fine…"

Blast Off kept walking. Through one door he could hear the sounds of explosions and laser fire. It was most probably Brawl, who liked playing video games in his spare time. Brawl was a little stupid, but he knew tactics extremely well and knew the chain of command.

Blast Off reached the door and knocked. After a second the door opened. Inside were Onslaught and Vortex, who had been discussing contingency plans in case the bunker was breached. Onslaught was far from paranoid, but he always liked to have a plan ready.

You see, Onslaught was a tactical genius. If you needed something done, he would look at the requirements of the job, and then execute them in the most efficient way possible. In fact, he generally preferred to stay away from the action, coordinating the Combaticons through any problems that arose. This had led to some Decepticons seeing him as a coward. Onslaught was far from one, and could fight better than the average 'con.

He looked up from a map of the surrounding area. "Yes Blast Off, what is it?" he asked. He had a growl to his voice, but he treated his team well. They had gotten through more scrapes in one war than most do in a lifetime.

"You've got a call from Shockwave coming," said Blast Off as he checked his chronometer. "Right about… now."

The map of the area disappeared from the holodesk and was replaced by a hologram of Shockwave's upper body. Onslaught stood up.

"Shockwave," he said, with only a hint of surprise. "What's going on?"

Shockwave considered. "There is a… business opening available."

Onslaught cocked his head. "A business opening? What's that supposed to mean?" By now Onslaught was wise to many of Shockwave's tricks. When Shockwave had promised his team the ability to destroy entire armies, they didn't realise that they would become prototypes for an extremely painful and ambitious project.

"Overlord has deserted and left the planet for parts unknown." said Shockwave, his single eye flashing in time with his words. "The post of Decepticon General of Destruction is now available, as well as a seat in the Conclave."

Vortex, who had stayed quiet until now, spoke up. "That would be great, really, and I hope Onslaught gets this. But honestly Shockwave, we're not called Decepticons for nothing. What's the catch?"

The cyclopean scientist turned to Vortex. "Perceptive as ever, Vortex. I and Scrapper have put Onslaught forward for joining the Conclave, but you have a rival." Shockwave's hologram became smaller and another hologram of a boxy-headed 'con appeared. "This is Motormaster. Strika and Starscream both believe he could do a better job of General of Destruction, and Megatron is leaning more towards him than you."

"Frankly, I've never heard of him," said Onslaught. "Any accomplishments of note?"

"Motormaster and his terrorist cell known as the Stunticons have been able to undermine the Autobot cause since the beginning of the war. They were involved in the taking of Crystal City."

Onslaught rubbed his chin. "Hold on a second, you said they were terrorists. Did they plant the bombs around the city?"

Shockwave nodded.

"Those glitches nearly killed us!" shouted Onslaught, his rage fuelled with memories of a plan gone to waste. "Me and Swindle were about to execute Dai Atlas when the ceiling of Alchemist's Spire was brought down on us. They must have set off a bomb up there!" Onslaught punched the wall, leaving a dent. He must have realised what he was doing, as he seemed to calm down.

"Ok," he said in a low voice. "What do I have to do to beat him to the post?"

"Megatron needs to be impressed. I have mentioned to him Bruticus' potential use as a weapon, but he is not yet convinced." A map of Cybertron appeared and zoomed in on a location near Iacon, the Autobot capital. "This Autobot dry dock is malfunctioning in that it is still standing. You are to attack the station, disabling the heavy guns guarding it before using Bruticus to destroy the ships being repaired there. Outside of those requirements, you are free to carry out the mission as you see fit."

Onslaught seemed to think for a second before speaking. "Shockwave, what's in this operation for my team? Me getting a seat on the Conclave is all well and good, but without them we wouldn't be speaking."

Shockwave nodded. "Agreed. The Combaticons will be granted more high profile missions as well as the newest weapons and technology."

Onslaught's wheels spun. "Then we have a deal." Shockwave nodded and then cut the transmission. Onslaught turned to Blast Off and Vortex. "Notify Swindle and Brawl. We've got a job to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Operation Combination Part 2

"Then we have a deal." said Onslaught. Shockwave nodded and cut the transmission. He looked out of the huge window of his office at the top of his tower in the Decepticon city of Tarn. As mentioned previously, rainwater was rare, but Shockwave found rain extremely helpful when working, so a satellite high above the city generated rainfall on command in Shockwave's area of the city. Shockwave had originally lived there, before the Decepticons, so when they took control of it Megatron granted it to him. Shockwave had then taken twenty per cent of the city and its underlying tunnels and turned it into a huge series of laboratories.

Shockwave was a mystery: he was totally unreadable. His boxy head had no facial features, only a single eye and two decorative fins on the side. Now, this alone did not make him impossible to read. Cybertronians had all sorts of body language, and in a way were more expressive than organic races. Spinning wheels, twitching wings and flaring boosters were all common, but Shockwave's wings never twitched, and the boosters in his legs glowed a dull Decepticon purple at all times.

Shockwave checked his schedule: he had a meeting with Megatron in Kaon. He exited his office, and took the lift to the launchpad. Shockwave's jet mode could have made the trip to Kaon, but taking a transport was more logical. It was faster and would not drain him of his energy.

The transport was about to leave. The two guards flanking the door saluted Shockwave as he entered the transport. One then nodded to the pilot and they took off. Shockwave produced a datapad from his arm and began to review Onslaught's file.

Onslaught was what the Decepticons needed: a capable general who could think outside the box. Since Overlord left, a replacement for his unique brand of slaughter was needed, and Onslaught could provide the answer. Onslaught had been a high-ranking member of Zeta Prime's Elite Guard, but had been an avid fan of the pit fights where a young Megatron had taken part in. He began to believe in Megatron's doctrine of peace through superior force, and was arrested by his former comrades for supporting the Decepticons once the terrorist attacks started. He had met Swindle in prison and subsequently broken out along with a pit fighter named Brawl, a communications expert from the Trypticon space station named Blast Off and a former police interrogator named Vortex.

The new Combaticons soon rose to small fame, attacking several Autobot locations including Crystal City, and the Sonic Canyons. They were also involved in the taking of Vos and Helex.

Shockwave was not easily impressed, but the Combaticons were the most tight-knit group of warriors he had ever seen, even with his early days as a pit medic. This made them ideal for his own purposes.

Shockwave felt the transport touch down. He got up and exited the navy craft. He was about to take off when he heard his least favourite voice.

"Going somewhere, Shockwave?" It was Starscream, Decepticon Sky Commander, leader of the Seeker squad, and total buffoon. Two of his Seekers, who shared his body type but differed in coloration, stood by him. Skywarp, clad in patriotic Decepticon black and purple, stood proud at Starscream's side. His more intelligent teammate, Thundercracker, hung back a little, with a look which seemed to say "I'm sorry my commander is an idiot. Please take him down a peg or ten. _Please._"

"Hello, Starscream." said Shockwave. He turned to Skywarp. "Skywarp, how is the experimental short-range teleport?"

Skywarp gave a cocky grin. "Great." He vanished in a flash of purple and reappeared behind Thundercracker. He flicked the blue flyer's head. "Perfect for pranks."

Shockwave remained impassive. "I will expect your report in the next two days. Thundercracker, is the sonic boom emitter proving effective?" Thundercracker smirked as one of his hands retracted and was replaced by a large cylinder which faintly hummed.

He then promptly rammed it into Skywarp's back and fired a sonic boom off, leaving him juddering on the floor. "Perfect." announced Thundercracker. He walked over to Skywarp and gave him a light kick. "Don't worry, that was the lowest setting," he said in his sarcastic drawl. "You'll be up in a minute."

"Excellent." Shockwave took this opportunity to begin to walk off, but Starscream stopped him.

"You didn't answer my question, Shockwave." said Starscream, a mocking sneer upon his face. "Where are you going?"

Shockwave turned. "I have a meeting with Megatron in regards to the issue of the new General of Destruction."

Starscream gave a smirk. "Pfft. That's basically already settled. Motormaster will be perfect. He's much more powerful than… Who was it? Slaughtered?"

"Onslaught," corrected Shockwave. "And power is not everything. I must be off now. Megatron awaits. By the way, he's still rather angry about you assuming command just because he entered radio silence in Iacon. I wouldn't expect many promotions." With that, Shockwave converted to jet mode and flew off, leaving a smirking Thundercracker, a juddering Skywarp, and a fuming Starscream behind.

After a few minutes of flying, Shockwave touched down on Megatron's balcony. From there, all of Kaon was visible; from the dank prison to the sharp towers of the Decepticon elite. A view fit for a king.

"Ah, Shockwave." said Megatron as he stepped out on to the balcony. The sun had set since Shockwave's arrival in Kaon, and the shadows played over Megatron's body, his power lines and eyes glowing in the dark. On his right arm his fusion cannon glowed purple, with a heat haze shimmering in front of the barrel. Here was somebody who valued peace above all, and was willing to go to any length to guarantee it. "What news?"

Shockwave raised his hand. "All hail Megatron. I have spoken with Onslaught. He has agreed."

Megatron nodded. "Good. Healthy competition is important. Though, I still find myself leaning towards Motormaster and his Stunticons. A relative unknown becoming the General of Destruction is something I did not envisage."

"I agree, Lord, but I believe that popularity should have no hold over promotion. Onslaught is skilful and strong. A perfect replacement for Overlord."

Megatron looked out to space. "Hm. Overlord. The same Overlord who just deserted me."

"I assure you Megatron, Onslaught has the loyalty Overlord lacked."

"We shall see. You have one chance to impress me. Unless you can show me that Onslaught is a viable general and Bruticus a viable weapon, I have no interest in the Combaticons."

As usual, it was impossible to guess Shockwave's reaction. "I think I will be able to change that. I have given the Combaticons the mission of attacking the Autobot dry docks outside Iacon. I believe that will show you the extent of their abilities."

Megatron turned to leave. "Do as you will, Shockwave. But know that their failure is on your head." With that, he disappeared into the shadows of his abode.

His audience done, Shockwave converted to jet mode and flew off. He was not particularly annoyed by Megatron's lack of trust in Onslaught. Onslaught was the logical choice, and he knew Megatron would come round. All Onslaught had to do was successfully attack the dry docks and it would turn out fine.

Shockwave reached his transport, but before he could enter, he heard a voice behind him.

"All we have done for you, Shockwave, and _still_ you work on your own interests," The voice was sly and intelligent, but it had viciousness to it. "When will the Forged rise?"

Shockwave turned around. The light of his eye cast shadows around a slim, winged figure. Though not obvious, the figure was female.

"Patience, Ser-ket," said Shockwave, totally calm. "Have I not already installed Sky-Byte on the Conclave?"

Ser-ket hissed. "Sky-byte may be clever, but he is also a fool. When shall we rule the planet?"

"Do not worry, Ser-ket. Future events will play out in our favour." said Shockwave.

"They better." said Ser-ket. If anybody had been watching (the pilot of the transport was taking a quick recharge nap) they would have seen her transform into a sleek, golden dragon and fly off in to the distance.

Shockwave entered the transport, woke the pilot, and began his journey home. As he looked out of a window and saw the dark splendour of Kaon, he knew that, in the end, his plans would come to fruition, resulting in a new Decepticon Empire.


	7. Chapter 7

Operation Combination Part 3

Swindle was known throughout the Decepticons, not as a Combaticon, but as a salesman extraordinaire. He could buy and sell the wheels off a bot, and on one occasion actually did. The feeling of a deal well done gave him a real pleasure, and being able to basically buy anything made him a vital part of the Combaticons.

Swindle was cruising down the streets of downtown Kaon in his vehicle mode, his dusty yellow paintjob standing out from the grey and black buildings. Onslaught had said that they'd need some extra-special toys for this mission, so Swindle was looking for deals on anything new and useful: be they weapons, hacking tech or communications software. He had already picked up ammunition as well as some extra rations of energon and engex, which were resting in a prototype subspace compartment in his vehicle mode trunk (Only 50,000 shanix from Saxtron's Sales! Comes with easy installation!).

Swindle had, as usual, brought Brawl with him. Brawl cut an imposing figure, being tall and strong. Brawl's presence alone was often enough to bring down the price on many items. Despite his poor grasp of manners, Brawl was surprisingly smart and often advised Onslaught on plans. He drove just behind Swindle in tank mode, his turret following anyone who got too close.

Swindle took a left and pulled in beside a door. Brawl followed and they both converted to robot mode. A sign above the door announced the presence of "Weapons, etc."

Brawl turned to Swindle. "Swindle, what's this place? We haven't been here before."

Swindle looked at the sign. "This, Brawl ol' buddy, is the home of Cheapshot. He's an old friend of mine who sells through the datanet. Turns out he's started a store here. He's got me a few good deals already, but I'm anxious to take a look at all of his stock."

"Sounds like the kind of guy who'd pull a fast one." observed Brawl. "I'll keep an optic on him."

Swindle grinned as he knocked on the door. "Don't worry, big guy. I trust him and his many positive buyer reviews." The door slid open and the two Combaticons went in. They both gave a collective gasp at what they saw. Hanging on the walls of a large, floodlit room were all kinds of weapons, from humble target mark pistols to terrifyingly efficient sniper rifles. From the ceiling hung a positively huge missile, which the writing on its side referred to as the Piecemaker. A friendly voice greeted them.

"Hey, Swindle, how ya doin'? And who's your big friend?" The voice belonged to a tall, wide, and navy figure. It was, of course, Cheapshot. He had his arms opened in a warm greeting, even though he was covered in armaments. A large gatling gun loomed over his shoulder, turrets lay dormant in his legs, and on one hand a massive chainsaw caught the light from the ceiling. Brawl felt a little bit inadequate.

Swindle walked up to his friend and shook his hand. "Doin' just fine, Cheapshot. This is Brawl. He's part of my crew I was telling you about." Cheapshot grinned.

"Nice to meet you, man. A friend of Swindle's is a friend of mine." He reached in to his waist compartment. "Here, have this. On the house." Cheapshot produced a pair of studded knuckles.

"I call 'em gravity studs." He continued as Brawl slid them on and threw a few experimental punches. "They generate a small antigravity field on contact with something, which sends it flying. Nice for bar fights." He turned to Swindle. "And what can I get you, my friend?"

Swindle strolled down a row of shotguns. "We got a big job coming up, Cheapshot. If we pull it off my boss will get a seat on the Conclave and we become the official Decepticon black-ops team."

Cheapshot puffed his cheeks. "Wow. Ok then, let me think… Ah!" He walked over to his desk and took something out of a drawer. He then threw it to Swindle. "It's a grapple beam, based off a stolen Autobot design." Swindle turned the silver cylinder around in his hand.

"D'you mind if I try it out?" he asked.

Cheapshot nodded. "Sure. See that sign up their? I've been meaning to take it down. You can use the grapple beam to get it down. Just place it on the top of your wrist." Swindle did so, and a ring folded out of the cylinder, locking it to his hand. Brawl looked on, intrigued.

Swindle took aim at the sign, which proclaimed a half-off sale on all mortars and ammunition. He clenched his fist, and a blue energy beam shot out and latched on to the sign. Swindle wrenched his arm and ripped the sign from the ceiling. He grinned.

"I'll take it. How much?" he reached into his subspace compartment for money.

"That'll be four thousand shanix." said Cheapshot. Swindle produced a pile of crystalline coins, which Cheapshot took and put it into his own compartment. "Are you looking for anything else?"

"I think I'll just browse for a while." replied Swindle.

"Alright. I'll be in the back if you need me." said Cheapshot as he went through a door. Swindle and Brawl began to walk around the store, gazing at the myriad display of weapons. Swindle would occasionally stop and look at a weapon for a minute before either putting it down or giving it to Brawl to carry. In this way he picked up a nucleon charge rifle with new Dominator™ scope for Blast Off and a new set of throwing knives for Vortex. Brawl was in awe of the sheer variety of weapons on offer.

"Hey, Swindle, what's this?" he said as he held up a cone-shaped gun. Swindle stopped walking at gave a look.

"Huh? Oh, that's a proton charge cannon. You don't want it Brawl, takes too long to charge up." Brawl put it back on the rack and continued walking. After a while Swindle stopped. "What is it Swindle?" asked Brawl.

"I don't know, but I like it." said Swindle as he lifted a massive cannon off the rack. "I bet Onslaught would love it. Hey, Cheapshot!" he called as they ran back to his desk. "What's this?"

Cheapshot looked up from his desk. "Ooh, you have good taste, my friend." He said. "That is the new magma frag launcher, built with new Chaosmaster technology. It fires highly volatile grenades which, on detonation, split into ten smaller grenades. It even automorphs around the user's arm for better aim and protection."

Swindle nodded. "How much would it cost with those?" He gestured to the weaponry Brawl was carrying.

Cheapshot thought for a second. "Twenty thousand shanix." He said without blinking.

Swindle blanched. That was _a lot_ of money. "That's a bit high, Cheapshot. Fifteen."

Cheapshot's expression didn't change. "Seventeen thousand." Brawl looked on in suspense. He had seen Swindle haggle before, of course, but Cheapshot seemed pretty tough to beat.

"Sixteen thousand." countered Swindle. If they could get this job, he'd never have to worry about money again.

"Sixteen fifty." was Cheapshot's reply.

Swindle thought. Sixteen thousand and five hundred shanix was a lot of money, but having those weapons could really help him make a profit.

"You got yourself a deal." said Swindle as he passed the money to Cheapshot.

"Good choice." replied Cheapshot with a smile. "The weapons are yours. If you need ammunition, you know where I am."

Swindle and Brawl left the shop and stood on the pavement. "Where to next?" asked Brawl.

"Home." said Swindle. "We'll need to load up the ship with ammunition when we get back, and then we'll be done for the day."

They converted to vehicle mode and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

Operation Combination Part 4

The light of Cybertron's twin moons glinted off Onslaught's faceplate. He was looking out the starboard port of the _Long Game_, the Combaticon's dropship as it flew towards the Autobot dry docks. His visor, moulded into a constant scowl, glowed yellow as the metal-and-dirt hills sped under him. Vortex's voice behind him caused him to turn.

"So, Onslaught, what's the plan?" Vortex was leaning against the wall of the dropship, casually flipping one of his throwing knives. Vortex was Onslaught's second-in-command and a colleague of his from back when Onslaught was in the Elite Guard. He had been imprisoned for his illegal interrogation techniques, and so had decided to provide his services to the Decepticons. He was personable, clever, and a cold killer. "You've always got a plan. Let's hear it."

Onslaught got up from his seat at the dropship's port and walked into the centre of the ship. "Combaticons, listen up." he said as he activated a holo-projector. Swindle and Brawl looked up from the weapons they were loading, and Blast Off set the ship to autopilot before stepping out of the cockpit. "The Autobots are repairing and refuelling their dropships here. It's one of their principal dry docks and a source of trouble for us. We're here to destroy it."

Onslaught tapped a few buttons and a holographic map of the dry dock appeared. "We're going in in a series of waves." He explained as the outer wall of the dock was lit up in orange. "The first wave will be Vortex and Blast Off. They'll dispatch any sentries silently and quickly, and then find out the location of the dock's power core."

"That sounds easy." muttered Blast Off to Vortex. The dust-brown and red interrogator nodded.

Onslaught continued. "The second wave will be Brawl and Swindle. They'll dispatch the guards likely mobilised by then and then destroy the dock's power core." He turned to Brawl and Swindle. "No need to hold back on the collateral, guys. We'll be destroying the place anyway." Swindle grinned, and Brawl would have done the same if he had the requisite mouth. "When that's done we'll deploy Bruticus and destroy the place. The ship's camera will record the whole thing and Megatron will hopefully be impressed. Any questions?"

Swindle moved forward. "Uh, Onslaught, me and Brawl have a little present for you." He held forward the magma frag launcher.

Onslaught picked up the weapon, and a protective guard automorphed around his arm. It took its wielder's navy and green colour.

Brawl looked at it interestedly. "A chroma-circuit. Nice."

Onslaught looked at Swindle. "This looks pretty expensive, Swindle."

Swindle glanced to his side. "Uh, yeah. Pretty expensive."

"You know the rules, Swindle. You broke the spending limit."

Swindle looked at his commander with a pleading look. "Oh, come on Onslaught! If we get this, we won't need a spending limit!"

Onslaught looked sighed. "I guess you're right. Just take it up with me before you go over the limit, alright?"

Swindle nodded.

"Good." The movement of the ship ceased. "You have your orders. Move out!" Blast Off moved to the back of the ship and opened the large door. Wind beckoned him and Vortex.

"You ready, Vortex?" shouted Blast Off over the noise.

"Built ready." came the reply.

"Alright then!" shouted Blast Off as the two jumped out of the ship. "Transform and rise up!"

Blast Off fell in free-fall for a second before converting to jet mode. Vortex followed suit, turning into a jagged-edged helicopter. Blast Off whooped with joy as he activated his boosters and shot away towards the dry dock.

"Damn it, Blast Off!" shouted Vortex into his commlink. "You're going too fast!" He folded up his rotors, spread his wings and activated his boosters. He was trying to conserve some energy for the assault, but he needed to stay with Blast Off. What his vehicle mode lacked in speed, it made up for with firepower, including two heavy machine guns, a nucleon missile launcher, and a pair of prehensile shock cables.

Blast Off reached the walls of the dry dock a few minutes before Vortex. He converted back to robot mode and hovered in mid-air, while Vortex stopped beside him in helicopter mode. "I count fifteen, maybe sixteen sentries." said Blast Off, activating his night vision.

"Good. I got an idea." said Vortex. "You got that sniper rifle with you?" Blast Off's hand retracted and was replaced by the long barrel and scope of his rifle. "Good. Kill that one." Blast Off promptly put a slug of depleted energon through the central processor of the Autobot watchman. The sound of the noise alerted the rest, who soon came running. "Perfect." said Vortex. "All in one place. You give me supporting fire, I'm going to finish them off."

Blast Off reloaded his weapon. "Got it." he smirked as Vortex shot towards the Autobots. He landed a few steps away from the group. Checking that no-one had seen him, he drew one of his throwing knives and impaled another of the Autobots. They all turned towards him.

"It's a Decepticon!" shouted one of them, a silver one with wheels. "Get him!" They brought up their weapons and started shooting. Vortex deployed his arm-mounted blades and ran towards them. He ducked under the silver one's shots and bifurcated him before blocking a punch from another guard, giving Blast Off time to shoot him. A large, yellow Autobot ran towards Vortex and converted into a bulldozer, attempting to run him over. Vortex flipped over her before transforming into helicopter mode. The bulldozer sped past under him.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Vortex as the guard sped away. "Get over here!" He launched two cables tipped with barbs at her. They latched onto her and pulled her back. As she was pulled towards him he stabbed her with his blade, causing her to droop, lifeless. Vortex kicked the Autobot's corpse off and cut off the head of a cloaker sneaking towards him. Blast Off shot the last few guards, until there was one left, who Vortex caught in a headlock. Blast Off flew down to them.

Vortex held his blade up to the guard's neck. It glowed yellow. "Alright, buddy, here's how it's gonna go. You'll tell me where the dry dock power core is, and I'll let you go."

The Autobot spat out a wad of energon as well as a chip of metal. "I'll never tell you anything, Decepticreep!"

Vortex shifted his arm down to an area of the guard's chest. "I know a little technique, Autobot. It's called pressure morphis. Basically, if I hit you hard enough in the right place your transformation cog will go into overdrive. You'll transform yourself to death. Wanna see?" He tapped the guard on the stomach. Almost on cue, the wheel on his arm slid forward over his hand, which retracted.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" shouted the frightened guard. "There's a supply elevator in the to the left of the courtyard! Take it and then go down the second corridor on the right! Please, just let me go!"

Vortex released his grip. "Don't worry, friend. I'm a mech of my word." Blast Off took aim. "Sadly, he isn't. Buh-bye!" The guard's head promptly exploded. Blast Off shouldered his gun.

"Woah, Vortex. You can do that?" said Blast Off.

Vortex shook his head. "What, the t-cog thing? Nah, its only fear factor. He was just more frightened than I realised." He turned on his communicator.

"Onslaught, this is Vortex." said the interrogator into his wrist communicator. "We've got the location. I'm sending the coordinates now."

A small hologram of Onslaught flickered from his wrist. "Excellent. Brawl and Swindle are on their way. Good work."

Swindle and Brawl stood outside the gates. Brawl absent-mindedly kicked a pebble. "Hey, Swindle." he said after a while.

"Yeah, Brawl?" replied the arms dealer.

Brawl looked up at the high walls of the dry dock. "It's quiet up there," he murmured. "You think Vortex and Blast Off are done?"

Just as he said this Swindle's wrist communicator chirped. A hologram of Onslaught appeared. "It's time to move, you two. I'm sending you the coordinates for the power core. You know what to do." The hologram disappeared.

Brawl kicked the pebble away and stood in front of the massive gate. He did a few stretches before slamming his fists down on the ground, converting to tank mode as he did so. His turret turned to Swindle. "Might want to step back, buddy. This is going to be big." Swindle did so. Brawl turned back to the gate and elongated the prongs at the front of his tank mode into legs, which firmly planted themselves into the dirt. He fired on the gate, causing a huge explosion. After the smoke cleared, Swindle could see Brawl standing beside a huge hole in the gate.

"After you, Swindle." said the ex-gladiator. They stepped through the hole and were promptly greeted by a semi-circle of Autobot guards.

"Surrender your weapons and you will not be harmed!" shouted one of them. Swindle glanced up. Vortex and Blast Off would be back on the _Long Game_, refuelling for the next wave. He looked at Brawl and nodded. Brawl laid down his EMP shotgun on the ground, and Swindle did likewise with his neutron assault rifle. A winged Autobot walked up to him with some stasis cuffs. Swindle waited for a second before grabbing him with the grapple beam. The Autobots began firing on him, so he used the guard as a shield. Brawl took the opportunity to pick up his shotgun and start firing. After taking out the nearest Autobots, he threw the assault rifle to Swindle.

Swindle shot a few more of the guards before using the grapple beam to pull one into a powerful left hook. Brawl ducked under the swings of a mace-wielding Autobot before grabbing him by the stomach and pushing him into the wall, where he started punching the large bot before shooting him in the face. He then threw the dead guard's mace at another one who was about to attack Swindle.

Swindle converted to jeep mode and deployed an auto-turret which started shooting anyone who came near him. After clearing the immediate area of guards he called Brawl over to the service elevator.

"Brawl, come on!" he shouted. "Let's go!" Brawl looked up from the Autobot he had just suplexed and ran onto the elevator. The large platform began to descend into the bowels of the docks. As blast doors folded over the elevator Swindle shot the controls for the lift. "There," he said. "That should buy us some time." He looked around. "Now, which way do we go…" he murmured as he checked his wristpad. "Ok, this way." he pointed one way and ran into a corridor. Brawl followed.

They soon came into a large room filled with large cables. In the centre was a massive sphere of metal, converting energon into power for the dry dock. After checking for any traps, Swindle turned to Brawl.

"Alright, it looks clear." said Swindle. "Get out the detpacks and we'll take this thing out." He and Brawl took out some triangular pieces of metal with visible containers of a bubbling fluid. Swindle walked up to the massive sphere and reached up to place the detpack on it, when a rumbling noise emitted from the power core. Limbs unfolded from the massive sphere, knocking back the two Combaticons. Guns extended from panels on the front of the sphere. A cockpit was revealed from beneath a panel of metal. An Autobot was visible inside.

"Sorry, Decepticreeps!" boomed the guard from speakers on the battle armour. "You'll have to do better than that to get to the power core!" He launched a missile from his arm, while Swindle and Brawl dived out of the way. Swindle took cover behind a cable running into the floor.

"Brawl, it's just a Juggernaut mech!" he shouted to his teammate. "We can take it out!" Brawl sped by in tank mode.

"Way ahead of ya, buddy!" Brawl boomed as he activated his undercarriage boosters, sending him into a large jump, firing at the Juggernaut as he did so, leaving a massive cloud of smoke. There was silence. Swindle watched the cloud, wondering whether the Juggernaut had survived. He got his answer.

"This armour is made of sterner stuff than you realise, Decepticons!" shouted the mech's pilot as it stepped out of the smoke. "Your mission ends here!" He fired a massive gatling gun at Swindle, who ducked behind the cable. Swindle brought up his communicator.

"Onslaught, this is Swindle!" he shouted over the roar of the gun. "They've got a Juggernaut down here!" The hologram of Onslaught flickered on.

"Juggernauts are simple to fight, Swindle." said Onslaught, irritated by his plan being interrupted. "Take it out, and then destroy the power core."

Swindle watched Brawl narrowly dodge a barrage of rockets. "This one isn't easy! I think it's some kind of new model. Brawl's cannon didn't leave a dent on it!"

Onslaught folded his arms. "Then what do you think we should do? Blast Off and Vortex need to recharge for the final wave."

Swindle rolled his eyes. For such an intelligent commander, Onslaught often didn't notice some of the options, particularly the ones involving himself. "We need you down here, boss! That frag launcher I got you is the newest on the market. It'll be able to do something. Just get down here!"

The hologram of Swindle disappeared from the _Long Game_'s holotable. Onslaught sighed and stood away from it. This was Onslaught's one problem. He hated it when a plan had to be changed. Nothing aggravated him more than finding out that the enemy had anti-aircraft guns, or a heavy force field, or some new kind of armour. He turned to Blast Off and Vortex, who were on energon drips to recharge their weapons systems for the final wave.

"You two, I have to go help Swindle and Brawl. Are you ok if I leave you here?" Vortex looked up from the datapad he was reading.

"Do what you need to do, Onslaught." he said. "We'll be fine." Blast Off nodded in agreement. Onslaught went to the controls and slung the ship closer to the dry dock. He opened the door at the back of the ship. Just before he jumped he grabbed hold of his new frag launcher and holstered it to his back. He stepped back, and then took a running jump out of the dropship.

The wind bit at Onslaught as he dropped like a bomb. He shifted to an upright position as he got closer to the walls of the dry dock and used his back-mounted booster to get over the wall. Sparks were kicked up as he slid across the courtyard. A group of Autobots were in the courtyard, attempting to repair the lift controls and guarding against further assault.

There was silence as the Autobots looked at Onslaught, their weapons drawn. He looked around him, calculating the best way to dispatch six guards as quick as he can. Onslaught ducked under the first shots and drew his massive energon battle-axe, cleaving the first guard in two. The next two guards fell to a huge roundhouse slash, but not before causing Onslaught to take two shots to the chest. They had hit at the most heavily armoured point on his body, but they had the possibility of slowing him down. He'd deal with that later. He decapitated the fifth guard with a swing of his axe, and then ran towards the final guard. He used the Autobot as a springboard, performing a mid-air backflip into his armoured transport mode before blowing a hole in the blast doors with his mounted cannons.

Onslaught transformed in mid-air again, landing on all fours. He got up and used a medical magnet to tease the bullets out of the wounds in his chest. He'd see a proper medic after this was over. The sound of gunshots led him to the room where Swindle, Brawl, and the Juggernaut were doing battle. Swindle was currently hanging on to one of the mech's arms while trying to rip one of its guns off. Brawl was shelling the Juggernaut with all he had, but to no effect.

"Get off!" shouted the pilot as he managed to throw off Swindle. He focused on Onslaught. "More of you, huh? Fine! I'll take you all on!" The mech sent a round of bullets at Onslaught. Onslaught weaved to the right and drew his axe. The pilot laughed. "Ha! You think that little thing will be enough to stop me?"

Onslaught dodged another round of bullets. "Just enough to get your attention!" He swung the axe into the ground, using it as a vault to send himself high into the air. He drew the magma frag launcher as he sailed over the Juggernaut and fired three times.

"Ha!" laughed the pilot. "That all you… Wait, what?!" The Autobot screamed as he realised that three large bombs were stuck to his cockpit. Onslaught, who had landed behind the mech, grinned behind his faceplate.

"Trust me, we're just beginning." Said the leader of the Combaticons as the pilot's body was reduced to shards of metal and a puddle of energon and hydraulic fluid. Swindle walked over to a console and tapped a few buttons. The real power core rose up out of the ground. "Alright you two, plant the detpacks and get topside. Time to finish this." Brawl and Swindle placed the explosives on the massive sphere and ran out of the room with Onslaught. They took the service lift up. Blast Off and Vortex were hovering in vehicle mode, waiting for them. Onslaught began to pace the ground.

"This dry dock," he began, "has become old and decrepit. It has been a source of anger and irritation for countless Decepticon soldiers. Its power core has ceased to function, and most of its workforce is no longer suitable for work. For these errors, by the power invested in me by Megatron and the Conclave, I, Onslaught, condemn this dry dock and the ships stationed here to destruction." Here came the masterstroke. "Combaticons, combine to form Bruticus!"

Swindle and Brawl went into vehicle mode and rolled forward, their back sections rising into the air, with only their front planted onto the ground. Onslaught used his boosters to climb in between them, converting into a torso with a spiked chestplate and back-mounted cannons. A dark, scowling face rose up. Blast Off and Vortex connected at the shoulders, forming powerful arms. Blast Off's boosters formed a huge flamethrower, and Vortex's propellers folded into four arm-mounted blades. Five minds became one, and that one was Bruticus.

"Bruticus, online!" shouted the titan. "Commencing mission!" He began by ripping the gate of the dock out of the ground and throwing it into the command centre. An explosion rocked the ground. Bruticus roared and walked over to the first Autobot ship and ripped its fuselage off. He sloughed off the wings of the next ship with the spinning blades on his left arm. After incinerating the engine of the third ship, Bruticus announced "I'm bored now," and carpet-shelled the rest of the ships.

A few miles away, an Autobot Elite Guard squad had been dispatched to check up on the dry dock after communications went down. They were driving towards it in vehicle mode when the command centre exploded. Their leader, a white and red bot with a lean and curved body and twin swords, transformed and signalled for his team to do the same.

"By the Primes, what was that?" he said as the smoke began to clear. He turned to a short and orange bot. "Huffer, get the mobile command centre up and deploy a Sky Spy. I think I can see something over there, and if it is what I think it is, then it would be unwise for us to get too close."

Huffer nodded, and with a "Alright, Drift" pressed a button on his trailer, which unfolded into a large computer and sensor array. He pressed a button and an orange cylinder with two grey wings shot up and flew towards the dock.

Bruticus had just finished destroying the last foundations as the Sky Spy reached him. It flew around where the dock used to be, getting footage of the combiner. He watched it with glowing red eyes. "That's right, Autobots. Bruticus is here! And with me comes your doom."

He shot the Sky Spy and disassembled into his components. All of them tired, Onslaught called down the _Long Game_ and set a course for Deepsteel. "Excellent." he murmured as the ship flew off. "Megatron will be impressed. The post of General of Destruction will be mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Training and Ops Briefing

"And this is the mess hall!" announced Red Alert as the rookie Wreckers walked into the room. "We've got an energon distillery, oil of several grades, energon crystals of all sizes, and a full case of Kremzeek soda. Over there is the TV and some gel-cushioned chairs, perfect for relaxation between missions." The skinny medic turned to the rest of the group. "Well, that concludes our tour of the Wreckers HQ. Since you don't start training until tomorrow, feel free to make yourselves at home. I for one feel like a drink. You're welcome to join me."

Ironfist, Pyro, Lightyear and Jolt glanced at each other and took a seat at a round table, with Jolt sitting on the table beside Lightyear. Red Alert sat down and brought up a holographic screen from the table. Evac sat beside him. Red Alert looked around at his new teammates. "What'll it be, boys?" he asked.

"The usual." said Evac, looking away.

"Soda for me." said Ironfist.

"Mixed grade." said Pyro.

"Filtered energon, please." said Lightyear.

"The strongest drink you got." said Jolt, rounding off the orders. Red Alert tapped in their orders along with his own. After a few seconds, a serving drone equipped with a large plate of energon goodies as well as their drinks trundled out of a compartment and placed their drinks on the table.

Red Alert raised his cubical glass, which contained a mix of energon and low-grade oil, producing a warm yellow glow. "A toast, I think, to the new Wreckers! May our wires never cross and our sparks never dull." The others also raised their drinks.

A small square opened up on Ironfist's faceplate and he inserted a clear straw in. He popped the can of soda and started sipping the blue liquid. Jolt took a hold of his glass, which was actually shot glass sized to everybody else, but to him was a good size. He also used a straw. A few minutes passed in silence. Red Alert, feeling a need to fill it, spoke.

"So, if we're going to be on a squad together, we might as well get to know each other. I'm Red Alert, and I'll be your medic. I used to be in the Tetrahex Defence Network, but now I'm on the Wreckers." He looked at Ironfist. "You're Ironfist, right? How about you tell your story?"

Ironfist nervously looked up as he finished his drink. "Um, ok. I've been a weapons engineer for the past millennium. You probably haven't heard of me before, but I'd guess you've used one of my guns before."

Pyro raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's a bold claim."

"N-no, not really. You know the photon burst rifle?" Ironfist had a slight nervous tinge to his voice.

Evac looked up. "That's won a few awards, right?"

Ironfist nodded rapidly. "Yeah, it's been the Gun of the Year for a decade now." He was starting to get into his element. "My improved mass acceleration system is the best. Chances are that you've used a gun with a version of it"

Pyro nodded. "I'm impressed," he said. "Do you do much else?"

Ironfist glanced around at his audience. Oh well, he thought, if they're Wreckers they might as well know. "Well, you know _Wreckers: Declassified_?"

"Of course," said Red Alert. "It's the most popular blog on the datanet. It's good reading, if a bit hagiographic."

Ironfist leaned forward conspiratorially. "Well, guess who writes it."

Evac spoke for the second time that night. "It's that Fisitron guy, isn't it?"

Ironfist sighed. "You're missing the point. _I'm _Fisitron."

Red Alert was amazed. "Really? That's awesome! I subscribe to it."

Ironfist scratched his head. "Haha, thanks. It's nice to meet a fan."

Lightyear spoke up. "Excuse me, but I don't understand. What is a blog?"

Jolt looked up from his drink. "You'll have to excuse Lightyear. He's always been more focussed on his training."

Ironfist looked like he was about to explain, but Pyro stopped him. "Wait, training? What do you mean?"

Lightyear straightened himself. "My name is Lightyear. I and my binary-bonded partner Jolt are the production of fifty years of development in Project Powermaster."

"Well, that explained nothing." said Pyro. "What's Project Powermaster?"

Lightyear began the explanation he had rehearsed with Perceptor. "It is said that the combiners of legend were able to fuse themselves together into massive forms, filled with might and power. Project Powermaster is an attempt to provide a smaller, more viable version of the combiner. Instead of forming a limb or torso, Jolt here converts into a spark-powered engine, which provides me with a massive energy boost which allows me to dispatch enemies with more than 250% efficiency."

Red Alert leaned back. "But combiners were myth. We've got a few flaky records of combiners from way back, but that's it."

"That might be true," countered Jolt. "But we've got the potential."

"Excuse me?" replied Red Alert.

"Long story short," said Jolt. "Some of us have compatible sparks which work at the same frequency. Me and Lightyear have that. We were modified so that we could do the whole combination thing, and here we are."

Red Alert looked away. "I still don't believe in giant combiners, or Primus, or whatever."

Evac suddenly became eloquent. "What about you, Pyro? What have you got to bring to the Wreckers?"

Pyro took a second to answer. "I'm… the leader of a clean-up crew. It's my job to turn up at battle sites and check out what's left."

Evac gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Sorry, but the Wreckers need clean-up _after_ ops, not before."

Pyro did his lowering-the-cannons trick. "What are you suggesting?"

The helicopter blades on Evac's right arm locked together into a sword, which slid down into his fist. He pointed it at Pyro. "I'm suggesting that Magnus should have let a _real _Wrecker lead, not some Optimus Prime wannabe." he said.

For the second time in a week, Pyro's battle mask and visor slid into place. "Oh, it's on now!" he shouted. Ironfist struggled to keep him down, while Red Alert did the same to Evac. It was at that point that Springer walked in. When he saw what was going on he ran over.

"Both of you, stop right now." He growled as he folded his arms. "If I have to kick both of you off the team, I won't hesitate to do so." Pyro and Evac glared at each other, and after a second sat back into their seats. "Good. Anyway, I came to drop these off." He dropped on the table a stack of blue Wreckers insignias. "If you're going to be on the Wreckers, you might as well look like one." Lightyear picked one up and looked at it with interest. "They attach magnetically on top of your Autobrand," continued Springer as the new Wreckers put them on. "They should be enough to get you some extra weight when talking to some of the higher-ups. Remember, training begins tomorrow at dawn. Don't keep us waiting." He said as he left.

"Not one for conversation, is he?" observed Jolt. "What are you doing, Ironfist?" The engineer was tapping away on a datapad.

"Huh? Oh, I was just finishing off a datalog," he explained. "Since I'm on the Wreckers now I'm not going to have time to update it. Here, you can read it if you want."

Jolt took the datapad in both hands and had a look. The last few lines of the datalog were visible. They read "And as I leave to fight the good fight, I must take time to thank all of my subscribers for the support and happiness they've given me. A special shout out to TheMechromancer. You've been a light in the dark, my friend. Goodbye, everyone. This is Fisitron, signing off."

"Not bad." Said Jolt. "You've got a good style."

"Thanks," replied Ironfist. Something occurred to him. "Hey, if you and Evac are Wreckers, how come I've never heard of you?" As usual, Red Alert spoke for the two of them.

"Well, technically we only get to skip out on the training because we've got enough military experience. If I remember correct, Ironfist's the only one among you with a campaign under his belt." A bell rang out. "Huh. Oh well. Lights out, guys. I'll tell you about me and Evac some other time. See you in the morning."

The training was tough, to say the least. On their first morning they were introduced to their drill sergeant. They had lined up in the middle of the test track when Springer, Red Alert and Evac walked out of the main complex. Springer began to address the recruits.

"Well I'm sure you all want to get started, so I'll be brief. You're not ready just yet, but after the next two weeks you'll feel you'll be able to take Megatron on. Your drill sergeant trained me and now he'll train you. Gentlemen, may I introduce Kup!" Pyro, Ironfist, Lightyear and Jolt all looked at the complex door in anticipation. No-one came. "Uh, Kup?" shouted Springer. "You can come out now!"

"One second, kid!" shouted a crotchety voice. "My servos are playin' up!" There was a yelp of pain and a muttered "Ah, much better." Kup then finally strode out. The first thing obvious about Kup was that he was _old_. His blue paintjob had faded, there was rust at the joints, and some smoke occasionally puffed out of the exhaust pipes on his shoulders. He wasn't exactly skinny – wiry would describe him better. Pyro could detect an innate strength in the old bot's limbs. He puffed on a short, metal cylinder in his mouth. He looked at the new Wreckers. "Times must be tough, if they're the only ones left." He remarked to Springer. He then turned to the new recruits. "The name's Kup, pistonlickers. However, you will refer to me as Sergeant, Sarge or Sir! I've seen it all and done it all, and now I turn poppet valves like you into Wreckers. Is there any questions?!"

There was silence, but then Jolt piped up. "Yeah, what's that in your mouth?" Kup opened his mouth, but then Ironfist interrupted.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" he said, clearly having waited for someone to ask. "It's a cygar. He was caught in a cosmic rust explosion during the Rebellion and it gives him constant medicine to stop his insides from rusting to bits!" Kup looked surprised for a moment, but then regained his composure. He walked right up to Ironfist and squinted at him.

"I'm keeping my optics on you, kid." He growled before walking back. Springer went to leave.

"Well, you all seem acquainted. Kup, give 'em your best. Good luck, recruits." He converted to fighter mode and flew off. Kup waved goodbye before turning to the new Wreckers.

"Alright then. If fighting is sure to result in victory then you must fight!" He glared at Pyro. "Nova Prime said that, and I'd say he knows a little bit more about fighting than you do pal because he invented it! And then perfected it so no mech could best him in the ring of honour!..."

And so the training continued. Pyro had been right: Kup might have outwardly appeared to be old and rusty, but he was in reality hard as nails. Every morning began with the four of them performing fifty transform-ups while Kup recited from _Battle Protocol_, a ten-thousand page code of warfare written by Nova Prime, who Kup seemed to almost idolise. Then there was target practice, where the sergeant would get his charges to hone their skills with a variety of deadly firearms. All the while Red Alert and Evac watched, with Evac sporting a perpetual frown as he took notes, while Red Alert cheered on the recruits with a shining grin. The two weeks passed, and soon the Wreckers were given their first mission.

The new Wreckers piled in from the firing range. Ironfist had shown off the effectiveness of the Lightformer cannon, which had caused what was left of the target (a scowling cartoon Megatron) to burst into flames. Pyro had put it out while Jolt and Lightyear watched. Pyo felt good about the whole thing. He felt that the team was starting to come together. Ironfist slumped on the gel chair.

"Well, if that doesn't prove my effectiveness then I don't know what does." he said as he reached for a can of Energon. Lightyear scratched his chin.

"I am still confused, Ironfist." He said. "Though the weapon is highly effective, surely a massive hunk of sharpened metal flying into a target at several hundred miles an hour before exploding is surely overkill?" Kup walked in after the group.

"You're in the Wreckers now, kid. No such thing as overkill." Kup's communicator beeped. "One sec. What do you want, Springer?" A hologram of the Wrecker flickered up from his arm.

"We're beginning briefing for the new squad's first mission," said Springer. "Send 'em up to the command centre." Kup nodded.

"You got it, kid." He turned to his charges. "Alright boys, it's your time to shine. Springer's briefing you on your first mission. Get up to the command centre." Evac and Red Alert left, with Lightyear, Jolt and Pyro following. Ironfist idled a little bit.

"Uh, Sarge?" he asked. Kup turned around.

"Yeah, kid?" he replied. Ironfist glanced away.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thanks for the training and s-" Kup interrupted him.

"Ah, don't worry about it, kid. It's my job. Just stay alive out there, alright?" Ironfist nodded rapidly and ran out of the room. Kup shook his head. "Damn kids."

Ironfist burst into the command centre, which was a large, circular room at the top floor of the barracks. The rest of the Wreckers had gathered around a holo-table in the centre of the room with Springer. A skinny, red bot leaned on the wall in shadow. Springer looked up.

"There you are, Ironfist." he said. "I was just about to ask for you." He tapped a few buttons on the holo-table, which lit up. "Now we're all hear I'll begin. Two weeks ago an Autobot dry dock went dark. An Elite Guard team was dispatched to investigate. They deployed a Sky Spy to get some video footage, and discovered something startling." Springer pressed another button and the footage began to play. A positively massive figure was ripping up the ships in the dry dock before glaring at the Sky Spy with aggressive, violent eyes. It appeared to be composed of multiple vehicles. "The purple power lines confirm it as Decepticon in origin. We think that the Decepticons have developed combiner technology."

Red Alert raised a brow. "Seriously? Combiners are legends, nothing more."

"The Decepticons disagree." replied Springer.

"Well, it's our job to oppose them," said Evac. "What's the plan?"

Springer brought up a map of the Decepticon city of Kaon. "This is an infiltration and information gathering mission. Since Impactor's Alpha Squad and Wheeljack's Beta Squad are both on missions, it's up to Gamma Squad (that's you) to perform the infiltration. Our intel tells us that Megatron is holding a gladiator tournament and so this provides us with the perfect opportunity to send you in. You'll be using electronic paintjobs, with the same tactics we used in Operation: Fakeout."

"Mission 30!" piped up Ironfist. "The Roadbuster Affair. _Classic_."

"Exactly," replied Springer. "You'll mingle with the crowd, disguised as Cons, until the fight begins. You'll then infiltrate the Kaon dataspire, where you'll hack in and get as much information on these combiners as you can."

There was movement in the shadows on the wall of the room. "Seems simple enough." said Hot Rod. "When do we move?" It was the first time he had spoken, and Gamma Squad looked at him with surprise.

"Ironfist, you're the Wreckers fan," said Pyro. "Who's this?" Ironfist scratched his faceplate.

"I, uh, don't know. Surprisingly." He replied. "Springer?" The triple-changing Wrecker put an arm around the young bot and brought him into the light. Hot Rod looked away.

"This is Hot Rod, guys." announced Springer. "He's our secret weapon. Tell 'em, kid." Hot Rod sighed.

"I'm the only Autobot with pre-cog abilities," explained Hot Rod with frown. "I can use my innate stochastic software to perform short-term predictions of the future. Basically, I'm better than you." Pyro put his hands on his hips.

"Well, if he doesn't cause any issues he's ok with me." He turned to Springer. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately," replied Springer. "We've managed to pull Wheeljack out of ops, and he'll be waiting for you in a transport a few miles from here. He'll take you to Kaon while explaining the plan in more detail. He'll also supply you with some gadgets. Get moving, you want to be there by sundown."

Gamma Squad said their goodbyes, and walked out to the gate. "Alright, guys," said Pyro. "Let's move." He made to go to vehicle mode, but Ironfist grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" he said. "You've got to say the line!" Pyro didn't realise what he was getting at, but then realised it.

"Alright, fine." Pyro pointed forward. "Wreckers, transform and roll out!" he said while trying to sound as much unlike Optimus as he could. Ironfist gave a whispered "Awesome!" and the Wreckers were off.


End file.
